koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ina/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Ina. Samurai Warriors *"Enemy officer defeated!" *"Your skills are most remarkable!" *"I shall not fall behind!" *"Impressive!" *"Father, you were incredible!" *"I am unmatched!" *"You are unmatched!" *"Father, you are unmatched! *"I must not disappoint my father!" *"I will fight to the end!" *"Please send reinforcements!" *"Impressive, even as an enemy!" *"Be careful! You are surrounded!" *"Father, please be careful!" *"I thank you for your help!" *"Father, forgive me!" *"I will be your opponent!" *"Prepare yourself!" *"We have to retreat!" *"This won't happen again!" *"I tried to be a brave warrior Father!" *"I grow stronger with each battle!" *"Though I fight, I must not forget that I am also a lady." *"My bow will determine victory!" Samurai Warriors 2 *"I am Ina. Know me, and you shall know pain." *"I shall prove myself to the men of this age!" *"None can escape the reach of my bow!" *"Arrows, fly true!" *"Ha! You know nothing of war!" *"Someday, these bloody fields shall be allowed to blossom again." *"When challenging yourself, you cannot settle for second best." Samurai Warriors 3 *"None can escape the sting of my arrows." *"May my arrows fly true!" *"Give into me!" *"This ends now!" *"Yield! Face me and die!" *"My power grows greater still!" *"Go back to the hole from which you came, villain!" *"Another enemy falls on my path to victory." *"Any warrior could handle these fodder!" *"I will do whatever it takes to seize victory!" *"My bow is favorable is seizing victory in a moment's notice!" Warriors Orochi *"Fire!" *"You're finished!" *"Give in to me!" *"You know nothing of war!" *"I will go!" *"Another falls on my path to victory!" *"None can escape the reach of my bow!" *"You are the mightiest warrior this land has ever known!" *"Truly, you are first among equals!" *"You impress me with your strength." *"Your skills are most remarkable!" *"You are more than worthy of my respect!" *"No matter how tough the battle, I cannot lose!" *"You honor me with your presence." *"Your assistance is most appreciated." *"I am Ina. Know me, and you shall know pain!" *"Still not enough... Still not enough!" *"I never did any less... than my best..." *"You are the greatest of all time, Father!" *"You make me proud to be your daughter!" *"Forgive me, Father..." *"May all of your retainers follow your example!" *"My lord, you are most impressive!" *"My lord, I am grateful for your compassion." *"Your bow is without equal!" *"Wonderful!" *"You and I will be an unstoppable partnership!" *"You soar above us like a glorious phoenix!" *"I underestimated you!" *"Fly me to safety!" *"I am proud to call such a warrior my friend!" *"I must strive to match you!" *"I am so sorry. I've slowed you down..." *"I will topple my hero!" *"I will train harder, and challenge you again!" *"My hero... until the end..." *"Leave before you get hurt, old man!" *"Years of experience have honed that bow..." *"I have witnessed the best..." *"My bow shall deliver you unto your grave!" *"I must learn to adapt to all fighting styles..." *"I never felt comfortable against you..." *"It seems confrontation is unavoidable." *"I am no match for you..." *"I was in the wrong..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"I will prove myself to the men of this age." *"I will help!" *"Teach me!" *"This arrow will show us the way." *"You are truly without equal." *"The more I see you fight, the more I am in awe." *"Thank you, my lord." *"When you are on the warpath, none dare stand in your way." *"It is as if the enemy is not even there..." *"I am deeply appreciative of your aid." *"If you insist upon standing in my path, then I must face you." *"My bow could not find its target..." *"I was not ready to face one such as you..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"There is no room for evil in this world!" *"A piercing victory!" *"Now! I shall find the opportunity to lead us to victory!" *"The resistance the enemy showed only means I must train even harder." *"These results vindicate all of the time I have spent training." *"Here, take it! It is a sign of how much I care about you!" *"Impressive! You are most worthy of our respect!" *"You failed... Perhaps you need to focus more?" *"Many enemies were struck with my arrows in the last battle. It is yet another result of my diligence!" *"Lately, I have not been sent to battle very often... Despite the fact that I am a woman, my place is on the battlefield..." *"Recently, I have fought in many battles! I wonder if this means people recognize my skills with the bow..." *"I find it difficult to know how to behave at parties such as this... Perhaps I should just relax and enjoy the moment?" *"Another enemy falls on my path to victory!" *"I will do whatever it takes to seize victory!" *"You are the greatest warrior in all the land!" *"This exhibition of skill is unparalleled! I hope to one day reach that level myself!" *"Shangxiang, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Xingcai, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Lord Guo Jia, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"I won't give up yet!" *"Let's fight... and may the best Ina win!" *"Impressive!" *"I am impressed." *"I'm so sorry to bother you." *"Thank you for your assistance." *"Stop right there! You'll have to get through me first." *"I've met my match..." *"Father, your skill knows no bounds!" *"I am sorry, Father..." *"Impressive as always, Shangxiang." *"Thank you, Shangxiang!" *"Xingcai, you are amazing!" *"You really saved the day, Xingcai!" *"Impressive work, Lord Guo Jia." *"I am happy to receive your assistance, Lord Guo Jia." *"Impressive! Your efforts have not gone overlooked." *"Impressive. I will do my best to reach your level." *"I apologize. Things are not going according to plan." *"I appreciate your help! Your kindness has saved the day." *"Stop right there! First you have to battle me. Defeat me and you can pass." *"This is all I can take, for now... But next time I will emerge victorious!" *"Father, your skill knows no bounds! I hope that I can show you how well you have raised me on the battlefield." *"I am sorry, Father... I still have much to learn." *"Shangxiang, you never cease to amaze me! They don't call you the Bow-waisted Princess for nothing." *"Thank you, Shangxiang. Let's show them what we can do when we work together!" *"Stunning! You are getting better all the time, Xingcai!" *"Thanks, Xingcai! Next time I'll be sure to return the favor." *"Lord Guo Jia, that was very impressive. When you give your all on the battlefield, you are a wondrous sight!" *"Thank you for your aid, Lord Guo Jia. If only for a moment, I finally got to see you with a serious look on your face." *"A spectacular performance! I hope you will show me how to do that sometime!" *"Impressive! I'm so happy that I get to fight alongside you!" *"I am truly happy for your assistance. I shall never forget the good deed you have done for me today." *"Ah, I knew you'd come for me! As long as you are here I can have the will to fight on!" *"Are you my next opponent? Very well, hopefully I can learn something from this!" *"I fought my best fight. I have no regrets." *"Father... You are always reaching new levels of greatness." *"Father, lend me a hand. I will repay you on the battlefield!" *"What a beautiful performance. I could watch you all day!" *"Shangxiang, thank you for the reinforcements. I knew you would come to my aid!" *"You truly live up to your father's name, Xingcai. I have to train harder so that I can live up to mine!" *"I knew I could always depend on you, Xingcai!" *"A fantastic performance! I feel like I finally got to see your true strength today, Lord Guo Jia." *"Lord Guo Jia, I am forever indebted for your aid. It's not often I get to see such a serious look on your face." *"Ina is here! May this fight be fair and honorable!" *"You're strong, but it'll take more than that to stop me!" *"I won't give up until I take my last breath! A true warrior's spirit will stop at nothing less!" *"Father, I have grown in both mind and body!" *"You are like a wall of sheer might... It will not be easy to overcome you..." *"Even if I can't beat you, know that my warrior's pride demands I fight on!" *"Do you think you can dodge my arrows, Shangxiang?" *"You can read the path of my arrows?! It seems you have earned your title!" *"I won't be beaten! Not by a friend like you!" *"I challenge you in the name of our fathers, Xingcai!" *"You have definitely gotten stronger, Xingcai!" *"My father is Tadakatsu Honda! My potential is unmatched!" *"I'm going to beat some morality into you!" *"You fight well... I guess you're not all talk." *"You are a menace to all women! Accept your punishment!" *"I'll help you shape up your act!" *"It will be a privilege! Thank you very much!" *"Are you saying I'm weaker than you thought a child of Tadakatsu would be?" *"D-Don't think you're going to get anywhere with your flattery!" *"Alright! I'll let you get in some practice!" *"Father! I'll show you all that I can do!" Ultimate *"Lord Xu Shu, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Lord Xu Shu, I can see that you are as skilled with the sword as you are the pen!" *"Lord Xu Shu, have you come to assist me?" *"Lord Xu Shu, you have mastered both the letters and the sword! I must learn from your example." *"You are here to help me, Lord Xu Shu? I must apologize for my inexperience." *"Your might in battle is amazing, Lord Xu Shu! There is no need for you to be so humble." *"My inexperience is proving to be a burden on you. You are most kind, Lord Xu Shu." *"Lord Xu Shu, I challenge you to an honorable duel!" *"This is not the amiable Lord Xu Shu that I am used to... However, I refuse to be beaten!" *"I see you are serious about this battle, Lord Xu Shu. I promise to give my all as well!" *"I am also a warrior, Lord Xu Shu. There is no need to hold back!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"My arrows shall pierce all foes!" *"I am with you, Master Yu Jin. Let us be strict but fair!" *"I will become an arrow, flying straight to victory!" *"I'm so happy to be with you, Lingqi." *"I meditated for the entire time, until I found the answer in my heart. To be true as an arrow, flying straight into battle! Now that all my hesitation is gone, I will be unstoppable in battle!" *"I taught the others how to use the bow! We started by swinging the bow one thousand times. After all, arm strength is really what matters for archery!" Pokémon Conquest *"To battle!" *"I would risk my life for this land!" *"Forward!" *"Oh... Wake up!" *"Oh... You can't move, can you?" *"Victory is just a step away!" *"We must find a way..." *"(Pokémon)! Use (Attack)!" *"Here, take my (Item)!" *"This will decide the victor!" *"Let's do our very best together, (Pokémon)!" *"It appears I am not worthy..." *"You will not see Ina and (Pokémon) running and hiding... Let our Warrior spirit pave the way to a glorious victory!" *"Victory may have eluded me this time, but I will return." *"Oh, how embarrassing..." *"Such strength... I still have far to go...!" *"This victory has given me strength..." *"Our beloved castle... We have kept it safe!" *"Ina is ready! Let it begin!" *"We must step forth!" *"We have already suffered two defeats... Another one is inconceivable!" *"Thank you! I shall endeavor to fight with courage so that I bring no shame to your name." *"It is clear that I am of no use to you..." *"I haven't been involved in any battles recently. I sincerely fear that I might be getting rusty..." *"I cannot serve you any longer..." *"I'm so sorry to have disappointed you. I would have wished to serve you longer..." *"Would you mind very much if I went on a training trip to strengthen my bond with (Pokémon)?" *"It is my wish to meet some different kinds of Pokémon. Would you object if I took a little trip?" *"Thank you so much! I'll be back soon!" *"I understand..." *"I've just got back from my voyage. I had a splendid time. Just look at how close (Pokémon) and I have become!" *"I've just returned from my time away. It was truly wonderful. And I was lucky enough to meet (Pokémon)!" *"Goodness, I'm shivering. Have I caught a cold, I wonder. If only I had some medicine..." *"Goodness, I'm shivering. This must be that cold from the other kingdom. If only I had some medicine..." *"Oh, now this seems like hay fever. How good it would be if I had some hayfever pills..." *"I shan't be defeated by a bit of heat like this! Just look at how brimming with life (Pokémon) is!" *"Yes, it is rather chilly with all this snow... But (Pokémon) seems in good spirits." *"But (Pokémon) is looking quite a bit stronger!" *"This is an excellent opportunity! We must pick up some useful items!" *"Goodness, talk about a coincidence. This must be the lady!" *"(Pokémon)... The feeling I get with you is somehow different from the way I feel when I'm with other Pokémon... Do you understand what I mean? I feel as though I could become stronger if you're around, (Pokémon)! We must stay together!" *"(Pokémon)... With you, I feel I can become stronger than ever before... You and I share a special bond." *"Let's stay together, (Pokémon)!" *"Yes, quite. Where on earth could little (Pokémon) have got to?" *"Oh, I'm so glad you're back! Oh! This is for me?" *"Oh! What is happening to (Pokémon)?" *"Incredible...!" *"I'm so sorry, (Pokémon). Please take care of yourself, won't you..." *"It looks like we've picked up an ally or two! Let's keep going this way and find as many more as we can! With you by my side, (Pokémon), I know we can do it!" *"Just look at how many allies we have now! The Pokémon seem delighted as well!" *"Oh, congratulations! Fifty allies in your army! The Pokémon seem genuinely delighted!" *"That looks most enjoyable! Let's go and have a look, shall we, (Pokémon)?" *"This is a sight I'd love to show to people of other kingdoms..." *"This is a wonderful chance to recruit some Warriors from other kingdoms! Let's make a start, (Pokémon)!" *"I think this is a wonderful opportunity to form a link!" *"It's such a shame... But you can't link with that kind of Pokémon until you can get to (Kingdom)..." *"Goodness, it's quite lively over there..." *"This is marvelous! I'm feeling all set to do my very best in the year to come! How about you, (Pokémon)?" *"Oh, how grand! Your goodwill toward the people has been rewarded! Even the Pokémon seem happy!" *"Oh goodness, what's to be done...? Everyone is angry. Even the Pokémon look a bit blue, don't they..." *"We can't let them get away with this! Let's launch an attack! Come on, (Pokémon)!" *"I shall endeavor to always use my power as best as I can!" *"I shall endeavor to remain devoted to the pursuit of wisdom and truth!" *"Ch-Charismatic? Well! Thank you." *"What a splendid honor! Isn't it, (Pokémon)!" *"What can I take care of for you?" *"You may rely on me!" *"Okay! I shall continue to do my very best!" *"Oh, there's nothing you need me to handle anymore?" *"Let's go, (Pokémon)!" *"Which do you like the look of, (Pokémon)?" *"So, which one is it to be?" *"Let's get looking!" *"Well!" *"Excellent!" *"Good!" *"Ahh..." *"Hmm..." *"How unfortunate." *"So, what shall we make?" *"Oh goodness, more junk. Is there not something we can do with it?" *"I'm feeling a new strength!" *"So... Do I just press this button?" *"Wh-What is this... this... strange strength...?" *"Oh! Never have I felt more alive!" *"I hope you don't find me rude, coming up to you like this. Actually, I'm very impressed by your performance, and I'd like to appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army." *"I ask you for your continued devotion to our glorious army!" *"We mustn't allow (Leader)'s army to grow any more powerful. Let's prepare for battle!" *"So... My aspirations shall go unfulfilled..." Category:Quotes